El hilo rojo de Lena Luthor
by MarcyZor-El.D
Summary: Lena Luthor puede ver algo que nadie más puede: el hilo rojo del destino. Y sueña con encontrar el final del suyo.


Supergirl no me pertenece, son de DC cómics :)

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo, espero que les guste.

(gracias por leer de antemano)

* * *

Desde que tiene memoria, Lena siempre lo ha podido ver. Al principio pensó que era algo normal y que cualquiera podía verlo, aunque no lo entendiera realmente

 _-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto su hermano viéndola extrañado desde su habitación con un libro abierto en las manos._

 _-Lex, ¿por qué mi linea esta pegada al cielo?- preguntó sacando una mano por la ventana._

 _-¿Tu linea?- se acerco a la pequeña aún más confundido, cerrando su libro-. ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-La linea roja que esta atada a mi dedo- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y señaló la mano con la que lo sostenía-. Tu también tienes una._

 _Lex frunció el ceño observando su mano y a su hermana simultáneamente, dejó el libro sobre la cama y se sentó junto a Lena._

 _-¿Puedes ver una "linea" roja?- preguntó curioso._

 _-¿Tu no?_

 _-No...- entrecerró un poco los ojos y pensó por un momento-. Lena, ¿conoces la leyenda oriental sobre "el hilo rojo del destino"?_

Desde que su hermano le había contado aquella leyenda, ella soñaba con encontrar el otro extremo del hilo; sin embargo le desconectaba ver que siempre estuviera conectado al cielo, incluso cuando viajaba en avión o helicóptero con su familia. Pasaron los años y eventualmente se acostumbro a la idea de que nunca lo encontraría, hasta que unos meses después de su cumpleaños número 14 algo extraño sucedió, llenándola de esperanza otra vez.

 _Estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno cuando notó un ligero movimiento en su mano derecha, al principio se sacó un poco de onda pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa y emoción._

 _-Oh por dios- susurró incrédula sin saber si ver su mano o la linea recta que salía por la ventana-. ¡OH POR DIOS, LEX!_

 _-¡Hey! no grites, mi habitación está justo enfrente de la tuya- dijo entre divertido y cansado al ver la expresión de su hermana-. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¡El hilo!- sacudió su mano y con la otra señaló hacia la ventana-.¡Ya no da al cielo, acaba de descender!... ¿Debería seguirlo?_

 _-Mejor deja que él te encuentre- dijo con una sonrisa regresando a su habitación._

 _-O ella...-susurró cuando Lex ya no podía escucharla volviendo a tomar el lápiz._

Cuando recién llegó a la vida de los Luthor, Lex siempre la había hecho sentir querida, incluso cuando Lilian la ignoraba por preferirlo a el. Siempre habían sido cercanos y ella lo quería mucho, pero él había cambiado. La destrozaba ver como la obsesión con destruir a Superman le robaba lentamente a su hermano, dejándola de nuevo sola con su hilo rojo como único consuelo y recordatorio de que tal vez, no sería una soledad permanente.

A pesar de saber que en algún lugar del mundo existía alguien hecho especialmente para ella, salía de vez en cuando con chicos, pero por alguna razón u otra nunca se sentía realmente cómoda cuando ellos se ponían "cariñosos", pero optaba por ignorarlo y asumir que era por que no eran el otro extremo del hilo.

Actualmente estaba saliendo con Jack Spheer, pero cuando sentenciaron a su hermano con 30 años en prisión, finalmente se había convencido de que el Lex que conocía ya no existía, y fue la excusa perfecta para dejarlo y tener un nuevo comienzo en National City junto con Luthor Corp.

En cuanto llegó a su nueva oficina tomó la decisión de cambiarle el nombre a "L-Corp", quería hacer un nombre fuera de su familia y darle a la compañía el propósito que debió tener desde el comienzo.

Estaba apunto de irse pues la habían invitado a viajar en la nave Venture

-Señorita Luthor, los socios están solicitando una reunión inmediata para discutir el cambio de nombre- le informó su secretaría.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.- Cerró su computadora con un suspiro cansado, levantándose.

Al día siguiente todos los noticieros hablaban del accidente que había ocurrido con la nave, cuando llegó al edificio no se sorprendió de ver a Clark Kent esperándola, pues sabía que el oscilador descuido del Venture había sido fabricado por su empresa.

-Hay una razón perfectamente razonable de porqué no estuve abordo de la nave ayer- caminó hasta su oficina con el reportero y una joven a la que no le había prestado atención siguiéndola.

-Oh, es por eso que estamos aquí- respondió detrás de ella.

-Tuve una reunión de último momento- Colgó su bolso en un perchero sin mirarlo-. Pienso cambiar el nombre de la compañía de mi familia, tuve que cancelar.

-Que suerte.

-Jah, suerte es Superman salvando el día.

-No es algo que esperaría oír de un Luthor- rió sarcástico.

-¡Supergirl estuvo ahí también!- intervino rápidamente la joven junto a él, llamando su atención.

Dejó de respirar un momento cuando la vio e inmediatamente llevó su vista a su mano derecha, atónita, y luego de nuevo a ella. Debió de observarla por mucho tiempo por que la joven se sonrojó, acomodándose los lentes mientras Clark le daba una mirada extraña.

\- Y, ¿quién eres tu? exactamente- preguntó con una risa nerviosa mientras se servía agua para luego sentarse en su escritorio.

-Um... ah.. Kara Danvers- dijo levantando la mirada-. De la revista Catco... algo así.

El reportero comenzó a decir algo pero ella no estaba prestando mucha atención mientras la observaba a ella con una sonrisa inevitable. "Kara Danvers" -pensó- "El otro extremo de mi hilo al fin tiene un nombre y un cara"


End file.
